Night of Damed Souls and Death
by The Black Death Revelation
Summary: A group of 8 genin from 7 different villages were traveling to their camp grounds,until they took a wrong turn. They didn't take the mysterious mans advice to seek shelter,but that night is when all the killing began.redone
1. Chapter 1

**Night of Damned Souls and Death**

**Chp. 1 **

Have you ever had to worry about a demon disguise as a man coming after you? I still questiong the reason why he let us live; me and Kay, maybe it was is to see us in terror and fear... I wanted to write our story before our minds block the events forever, well maybe. By the way, my name is Majiya Kaguya. And yes, my clan's bloodline trait is Shikotsumyaku, even though I suck at performing our sword dances. I will tell you first that me and Tatsutsuki were forced by our adopted parents. Well, we were told by Orochi-sensei that we had to travel with six different Genin for six different villages. (Leaf, Sand, Waterfall, Rock, Rain, and Mist) The worst part about it was we have to be together for half a fraking year. If you know me, I can complain if I don't like something... and I didn't like it. Before I could even say a word, Tatsu dragged me home, and we got ready.

As we were walking we met with four of the six Genin, and I met up with an old friend, Kay. We all introduce ourselves to each other when we were together. We talked, we ate, and...We got lost like the idiots we are. We thought we finally got there but the area was covered with fresh blood, corpses, weird little animals, and words we never seen in our lives along with strange markings, like a pentagram, just weird symbols, and things I can't explain, just use your imagination. The thing that scared us the most, in some places there's claw-like marks in the ground probly made by a large weapon or maybe a demon-like creature. I was looking around when I saw someone's headband, but the symbol for the village was scratched through. When I showed this to every one else, the Genin from Leaf, Jacob, told us who ever lost that headband was an Akatsuki member. He explained that it was a group of S-ranked criminals, who became rouge ninjas. Their goal is to capture the nine tailed demons. To the One-Tailed Tanuki Demon; Shukaku, to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox; Kyuubi. We were all about to leave when a man, who's wearing a black cloak, with red clouds and eyes, appeared behind us.**A/N Just for you to know that is Itachi, and that the red eyes are his Sharingan.**

He told us to leave if we value our lives, that we should seek shelter before nightfall. Before he left, he told us if we don't seek shelter, it would cost us our lives. So we went to fine some shelter, and as soon as we left to fine shelter, we found ourselves in a very dark forest. Jacob, as the idiot he is, continued on ahead, while the rest of us stopped to rest. About two hours past and Jacob still hasn't returned yet, Kaylie got extremely nervous so she suggested that we go and fine him. Suddenly we heard someone scream, and as soon as it began, it stopped. When we got the nerves to start walking, we stopped when we heard people talking. We saw four men, and one of them was covered in blood, and sitting on Jacob's dead body. I had to cover Kaylie's mouth before she could scream, but I did it a little too late. The man that was sitting on Jacob's corpse looked up, having this sinister looking smile on his face. The thing that scared me the most, is that he was looking straight at me. When I looked at Tatsu, that man wasn't there anymore. I remember Tatsu and Kay running and screaming at me, telling me to run "Run you flipping moron". Hn, that is when I just lost it, he whispered in my ear saying that I had something of his. I didn't remember how he got behind me, but I just freaked out when I smelled the blood, and when I felt a pair of bloody hands around my throat. When I looked around I found Kaylie laying dead. No matter how I added things up, I couldn't see how anyone could kill that fast. The red eyed man told me that I should have taken his advice on seeking shelter. The last thing I saw was that bastard striking me with his scythe across my back.I woke up with six worry faces looking at me. I was just hoping that it was all a dream, well... that was until I felt dry blood on my neck.

Tori explained to me that they found me on the ground with a deep wound on my back. That I lost so much blood, they thought I was going to die, and Kay had a fraking mental breakdown about it." What do you mean mental breakdown?!" "Well she smacked you for over an hour. Telling you not to die. "A cold chill went down Tori's back. When he turned around Kay was giving him, her best drop dead and stay dead glare. Instead he kept talking, so Kay grabbed him by the hair and dragged him off. A few min. later she herd some crashes, and a scream soon followed. While Kay was beating Tori to a bloody pulp, Majiya was able to sort out her thoughts 'No!! I will not believe it, it was just a nightmare, I just fell and something caught my neck, and made it bleed. Something is wrong with me, he did something to me, they just left me there. Traitors! They're lying to me, I don't want to die or my clan will be gone forever. I almost died though, and they did came back to get me, but why did he spared my life I was right there-'. As all this was going on in my mind, I tried to remember that damned mans name. He looked so familiar, like we met somewhere. I know one thing, I sure do remember that scythe of his even though I don't remember the wielder. Kay started to yell at someone, so we turned and it was the man who killed Jacob and Kay, almost killed me. I was still weak from the loss of blood, if he came here just to finish me off, then I will just be target practice. I remember him now, he's the one who killed my parents, and gave me this scar across my face. Tori tried to stop him, but all he did was smack him and it was all over he was laying dead from a broken neck. Only to see his body from the ground.

I can't explain it, but I made a sword out of my longest rib bone. Before I could use it he was surrounded by a water barrier. Then Kay ran over and grabbed me, she looked down at me and smiled, it was weird because I thought she hated me, but she was saving me instead of leaving to me to my death. She reassured me that her water barrier was nearly impossible to break, it would take a large amount of chakra, and more then likely they would die. From all the stress it would put on their body. With some dumb luck we made it to a cave, well there Kay started up camp; she wouldn't let me do anything, not like I could any way. My body was in so much pain I thought death would be the only way to escape the misery.


	2. Infomation

**Characters and villages Majiya Kaguya,and Kay is based on me and my best friend Krissy, and the character named Ean, I got from my little brother Ian. **

**Majiya Kaguya-Sound -Me,Ariel Tate -**  
**Kay-Rain -Krissy-**  
**Tatsutsuki-Sound**  
**Jake-Mist**  
**Ean-Waterfall -Name from my little bro. Ian-**  
**Jacob-Leaf**  
**Kaylie-Sand**  
**Tori-Rock **

**Majiya Kaguya: A 17 yr. old girl, who has trouble mastering her clans bloodline trait,Shikotsumyaku, or Dead Bone Pulse, but she's a talented Taijutsu user. She's hyper, loud, talkitive, bitches if she doesn't like anything, and she can be serious when she needs to. Best friend, Kay. She wears a black hoodie with a white dragon, and black jeans with flames on the bottom of the legs. The most disturbing thing about her is that she wears a necklace made out of human teeth,and a pair of dragon earrings carved from a human hip bone. She had tan-brown, shoulder length straight hair. Born in the Hidden Sound Village, and her headband is on her forehead. Loves to fight, cause fights, and to be in fights. Loyal to her friends, famliy, and village. Has a scar across her face from a man's weapon.**

_**A/N:I finaly found it in my old quizilla account, and I decided to put it as a second chapter.**_


End file.
